


Volk Para

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Brian hunts as a wolf, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mates, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Rival Alphas, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Violence, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Wooing, Wolfsbane Poisoning, nodic blue monkshood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolf AU both CourtneyMichelleLoves and Anon asked for.<br/>I hope it loved up to expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volk Para

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part to this, this just seemed like a great place to split it.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Brian pulled over and cut the engine to his car. He closed his eyes took slow deep breaths, he could still smell them but it was fading.

Miami had been his home for so long but after...- No Brian wouldn’t think about it.

LA meant new friends, a new job and most of all no pack.

Brian glanced at his rearview mirror and flashed his eyes, omega grey, dull and lifeless.

Brian sighed, wondering what the chances of another pack being in town were.

 

Brian took another deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wake himself up a little more. His stomach growled.

Brian groaned, how long had it been since he’d eaten? Three? Four days?

Glancing about the blonde spotted what looked like a cafe ‘ _Toretto’s Market_.’ The large sign above the entrance proclaimed.

 

Brian opened his wallet and sighed at the lack of contents. He hoped they took card.

Locking the doors behind him Brian headed inside and took a seat heavily at the counter.

 

“Rough night?” The pretty brunette behind the counter asked him.

 

“Rough week.” He admitted.

 

The woman gave him a soft and kind smile.

 

“I’ll get you some coffee. You want something to eat?”

 

“That’d be great. I’ve only got card and a little cash.” He admitted.

 

The woman looked him up and down.

 

“Coffee’s free and I can make you a cheap sandwich. $3.00”

 

“Deal.” Brian agreed happily and checked his wallet. “Can you make that two for $6?” He asked.

 

The woman smiled. “Sure.”

 

Brian enjoyed the crappy tuna sandwiches more than he probably had the right too. It had been days since he’d eaten or slept and the woman, Mia he had found out her name was, had been so kind to him.

 

“So I noticed you have a help wanted sign.” He mentioned casually.

 

“Yeah we’re looking for someone to help out with the restocking. My brother usually does it since there’s a lot of heavy lifting, but I’m sure you could do it. Do you have a resume or anything?”

 

“Not on me, you know where there’s a library? I can print it off.”

 

Mia eyed him up and down.

 

“You just got into town huh?”

 

Brian blushed.

 

“Yeah, just drove here from Miami.” He admitted.

 

Mia smelt of curiosity, her heart rate picking up just a little in interest.

 

“Tell you what, my brother will be here in a few hours, come back then and if he says yes, you got the job. The pay is shitty but we’d only need you in for a few hours a day so you could get another job if you need too.”

 

Brian thought about the money he had sitting in his bank account.

 

“I’m sure this will be enough until I find my feet. Thanks Mia.”

 

“Sure thing Brian. Dom will be here at 3 for lunch.”

 

The blonde nodded and finished the last of his coffee.

 

He paid his $6 and gave Mia one more of his charming smiles.

 

“See you at 3.” He told her.

 

Mia nodded and went to serve some other customers.

 

***

 

Brian drove around the area for a while, getting used to the scents and the streets.

 

He followed Mia’s scent all the way back to a nice looking two story home on a large street, there were five other scents that concentrated there too, a large family or a pack already?

 

Feeling weird for having scent stalked the girl, Brian drove off back towards the market cafe and parked down the street again.

 

He walked around the block, taking everything in.

 

There were a few little shops about, another cafe, but it didn’t have the charm of Torettos.

 

Just after 3pm five beautifully tuned and brightly coloured cars parked along the street and their drivers all headed inside to greet Mia.

 

 _A human pack. How odd_. Brian thought as he watched them interact.

 

He wondered who would be their human Alpha, but the question was answered as soon as he saw the large bald man.

 

 _Him_. Brian moved in closer, walking through the outside tables to the counter again, constantly scenting the group as he did.

 

The Alpha smelt of oil, leather and sweat. He smelt like metal and rust. Brian found it appealing.

 

Brian took a seat at the counter again and just observed as they interacted. The bald man was definitely the Alpha, the others looking to him for approval.

There appeared to be two Beta’s and two omega’s within the hierarchy.

A boy, the youngest and smallest was obviously an omega but he had a scent to him Brian had never come across before. His heart was also erratic and Brian wondered if he had a condition.

The other Omega was a gruff looking man who obviously thought himself a Beta or even an Alpha, it was all posturing though, Brian was certain that any kind of negativity from his Alpha, he wouldn’t challenge, he’d just  whimper and have his tail between his legs.

The Beta’s were a woman who looked fierce and possibly could have been an Alpha if she wasn’t so dependant on the approval of her Alpha, and a man who looked quite relaxed, he smelt of calm and contentedness. Brian liked him instantly.

 

“Oh. Hey Dom. This is Brian he was looking at the vacancy we have here.” Mia grinned introducing them.

 

Dom eyed him up and down, normally when a human tried posturing with him, Brian would flash his red Alpha eyes and stare them down. He wasn’t an Alpha anymore and Brian found that he liked the challenge Dom offered.

 

They stared at each other for a while and Brian took in his steady heart, dry palms and his scent of mild curiosity and general suspicion.

 

“You gonna have any trouble lifting heavy shit for hours a day?” Dom asked him.

 

Brian did flash his eyes this time. “I don’t think what you call heavy will be that bad for me.” He said casually.

 

Dom’s reaction to his reveal was sudden and momentary. A brief catch of his breath and a stutter in his heart beat. Then it went back to normal, his curiosity satisfied, and his suspicion dampened for the time being.

 

“Alright, one week trial. You’ll work from 4 to 8 each night we’ll pay you $50 a day, fair?”

 

Brian nodded. “Fair. When do you want me to start?”

 

“In an hour.” Dom grinned and turned back to his pack.

 

“Get your shit and lets go. We have cars waiting.”

 

The others practically hopped to at the order and Brian felt his stomach swirl in something he hadn’t felt in a while.

 

Dom passed him on his way out and Brian caught the brief scent of attraction, and low level arousal.

 

The blonde wondered if it was for the feisty brunette woman or the laid back guy talking to her.

 

***

 

Being a lycanthrope had a few advantages. Brian didn’t need the lights on in the storage room so it would help cut down the Toretto’s power bill. He’d spoken with Mia about it a few times when her stress had gotten to the point of an actual physical manifestation for Brian’s senses, hitting him like a wall as she passed.

 

Mia had explained that it was difficult to run both the market and the garage and pay off the house too.

Brian had offered to help lower costs as much as he could. So they kept the lights off in the storage room, Brian worked overtime at no extra charge because he knew Mia needed the help and in the meantime he slept in his car, not wanting to go through the hassle of getting his own place. No matter how small the apartment he rented it would still feel huge and empty without his pack.

 

Brian curled up in the backseat of the Skyline, snuggled with a hoodie that used to belong to his first Beta Rome. Rome had been his best friend since he was a kid and the first person he told he was a born wolf. Rome had thought it was the coolest thing ever and after turning 18 begging Brian to bite him.

 

Rome had made a really awesome Beta, and an even better friend. Brian missed him.

 

His wolf whined deep within himself, missing his pack, mourning his pack.

 

Brian clutched tighter at the hoodie and tried to commit Rome’s scent on it to memory, he already knew Rome’s scent instantly but he never wanted to forget it.

 

Brian didn’t sleep much that night.

 

***

 

After a week of working with Mia she told him Dom was happy to keep him on. Brian worked his shifts, only ate at the cafe and showered at the local gym he’d joined. He had to work off his nervous energy somehow.

 

Brian was not ashamed of who he was, that was why he had no problem using the lycanthrope section of the gym freely. His weights more than 5 times that of the biggest man in the building. It must have pissed them off so much to see this scrawny blonde guy who looked a wreck being able to lift 5 times their best like it was nothing.

Brian was approached by a few other wolves who also used the gym but they didn’t smell right. They didn’t smell of pack. The other wolves must have noticed the same because after speaking with Brian once. they didn’t bother to again.

 

Brian was fine with that.

 

***

 

After two weeks Brian was settling in well. Jesse the young omega from Dom’s pack had a bit of a hero worship crush on him. He would politely ask if Brian minded answering a few questions and when given the okay would get super excited that Brian was worried his poor heart would beat out of his chest it was so rapid.

 

Jesse asked thoughtful questions that weren’t too invasive, and he had an earnest genuine curiosity that Brian didn’t mind giving elaborated answers for him. He liked making Jesse smile.

 

“So what about scents then? Do people’s scents change with their emotions or do they stay the same?”

 

“Everyone has a base scent that is uniquely them. No one else in the world smells like you. The only time that happens is when they bleed scents, which is you spend so much time together your scents bleed over each other, but that’s a very intimate relationship you’d need to have for that to occur.”

 

“Like a married couple?”

 

“Yeah, a married couple would have blended scents.”

 

“So what about emotions?”

 

“As I said everyone has a base scent, that doesn’t change, you can have layers of scents. For example, Mia smells like fresh grass after the rain and cinnamon. That’s her base scent, but she also smells like oil, leather and metal. That’s Dom’s base scent. Because they are family and are so close, I assume they live together and thats how Mia’s scent had picked up Dom’s as a second layer, and vice versa.”

 

“What other layers are there?”

 

“Top layers are generally passing scents, like if I was to put my hand on Mia’s shoulder, her shoulder would smell like me for a little while, maybe an hour or so until the wind or her own base scent washed it away. Showering also washes away a lot of scents.”

 

“This is so cool!” Jesse was bouncing in his chair.

 

“Right now, you smell of excitement, curiosity and happiness. That’s a mid level scent and can actually be projected.”

 

“Projected?”

 

“You know how when someone is pissed you can look at them and it feels like they’re actually sending off a signal of how pissed they are?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s like that with scents, people can’t help it most of the time, hell some wolves can’t even help it. It can get quite dangerous in some situations, which is why we learn to control our senses from a young age.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Brian grinned.

 

“Anything else Mad Scientist?”

 

“No that’s all for today, I might have some more tomorrow if that’s alright?”

 

“Sure Jesse.”

 

“You not gonna ask him about his pack?” Vince, the omega who thought he was a beta teased cruelly.

 

Jesse went red and Brian could smell the awkward embarrassment on him.

 

“I.” Jesse started. “I figured it was personal so I didn’t want to ask.” He admitted, blushing.

 

“It is personal Jesse. Brian will tell us when he’s ready.” Mia stepped in. She was curious too, and she also held some bittersweet guilt towards Brian. The blonde was interested in exploring that.

 

Jesse nodded and smiled at Brian before heading back to his car.

 

Vince eyed Brian challengingly.

 

Brian grinned and let his teeth grow, his jaws widening to accommodate the larger teeth.

 

Vince’s eyes went wide and his scent turned to nervous fear before he broke the gaze and followed after Jesse.

 

“You’re scary when you do that.” Mia told him, but she was giggling and had smug satisfaction all over her.

 

“You’ve been waiting for me to put Vince in his place?”

 

“He talks a lot of shit and I wanted you to prove his bitching wrong.”

 

“Vince bitches about me?”

 

“All the time to Dom, says he doesn’t want you working here, that you’re dangerous and probably going to bite me and steal me for your mate or some bullshit.” She laughed.

 

Brian caught the light fluttering of her heart when she spoke about being his mate, caught the way her stomach muscles tensed and relaxed.

 

“You like the idea of finding a mate one day?” He asked, but it was more a statement.

 

Mia shrugged. “Who doesn't like the idea of having someone so in love with you that even if you reject them they still will only love you, and not in the creepy stalker way but in the 100% devoted to your happiness kind of way. I mean it would be cruel to the wolf, to reject them but then keep them close.”

 

Brian agreed.

 

“Mates aren’t to be taken lightly.” He said softly.

 

“Were you mated?” Mia asked, worry and heartbreak bleeding into her scent.

 

“No.” Brian assured her. “No but I’d... I want to find mine. I had a hunch that LA would be the best place to find them but so far...” He shrugged.

 

“LA’s a big place, you should explore it while you have time of. See what pulls you in.”

 

“Echo Park pulls me in.” Brian admitted.

 

Mia smiled. “Did the market?”

 

Brian blushed but nodded.

 

“So maybe it’s a regular?” She offered.

 

_Or maybe its you, or your brother, or god forbid Letty or Leon._

 

He didn’t say any of that but he shrugged in reply.

 

“I should start with the boxes.” He ended the conversation and headed to the store room.

 

***

 

Brian’s third week of working for the Torettos he was invited to Sunday lunch. Brian had never been so nervous in his life, except maybe waiting to find out if Rome would take to the bite and survive, that had been awful.

 

When he arrived, everyone had their task to complete. Mia and Jesse were making salads while Letty cut up the french stick bread, Leon and Vince were setting the table and bringing the cooked food from the barbeque to the table.

 

Dom was cooking the meat. An Alpha providing for his pack.

 

Brian let out a small distressed whimper. This was too much.

 

“Brian?” Mia asked softly, placing the tomato salad down on the table. She looked worried, smelt worried too.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said, shaking his head. “I can’t be here.” He was aware his eyes were grey, his wolf rushing to the surface.

 

“Brian.” Dom called out and held his gaze. “Sit. You’re welcome here.”

 

Brian’s heart froze in his chest, his stomach lurched violently and his wolf whimpered.

 

 _Mate._ It whispered to Brian. _Pack_.

 

Brian stood there frozen.

 

“I don’t think humans can order Were’s around, Dom.” Leon told him.

 

“They can if they outrank them in the pack.” Dom replied easily.

 

Is that what was happening? Brian was pack now?

 

“I’m?” He asked, voice cracking.

 

“If you want to be, yeah.” Dom agreed. “You’ve proven loyal and a decent guy. Besides I can get you helping out at the garage too, you can lift the heavy parts for us.” Dom gave him a smug grin.

 

Brian blushed. Dom smelt of attraction again, but this time he was staring at Brian.

 

“I can’t.” He said softly.

 

Brian smelt the acrid stench of rejection coming from Jesse, Dom and Mia in waves.

 

“Brian.” Mia spoke up.

 

“I can’t.” He told her sadly. “I’ll only hurt you.”

 

He turned and fled. His wolf crying out in outrage, wanting to join the pack.

 

***

 

Brian didn’t turn up for work. Instead during the lunch rush while Mia was busy with customers Brian slipped an envelope with a resignation letter inside across the counter and to the till before running off like a coward.

 

Brian stayed out of Echo Park.

 

He rented a tiny apartment and finally charged his phone after so long without it.

 

There were texts and calls from other packs in Miami. They must have heard.

 

So many condolence voice mails.

 

Brian took a drive up along some of the canyon roads, wanting to get out and away from the city noises. Wanted to be with nature again, He figured he’d go for a run once he’d listened to the voice mails.

 

He parked at Griffith park and jogged up the hiking trail to the peak. It was late on a Sunday, the place was deserted.

 

Brian finally called Tej back. He was the Alpha and an ally of Brian’s, one of the only people he could trust right now.

 

“Brian! Are you alright? What happened?”

 

Brian sighed. “I fucked up.” He admitted.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I let a fur chaser near the pack without realizing.”

 

“I’m sensing more to this story.”

 

“When she was rejected by all the unmated males she got mad, went blabbering her mouth to the wrong people.”

 

“Hunters.” Tej spoke the word with such venom.

 

“Just wiped them all out. It was the last full moon. We had a pack pile. I was in the middle. They just came in and shot everyone with Aconite bullets.”

 

Tej let out a sub-vocal sound of pain and anguish.

 

“I’m so sorry Brian.” His words were so brutally sincer.

 

“I wasn’t shot because of everyone around and on top of me. I should have done something. Should have protected them. I-” Brian broke off into a sob.

 

“Let it out.” Tej told him.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Let it out, I’m here.”

 

Brian took a breath and let out a long pained howl, vocal chords straining and heart breaking a little further for his lost pack.

 

Tej had echoed it through the phone, showing support.

 

When Brian had finished he was shocked to hear 6 Alpha’s in the valley below and across north LA respond with their own sympathies and support.

 

Brian had tears in his eyes.

 

“You okay?” Tej asked him.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“The full moon is in 4 days. You need to get it together.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Is there anyone out there?”

 

“There’s someone I can go to for help. Someone I trust.”

 

“Good. And Brian. I know it’s hard, but you need to build into a pack again.”

 

“Tej-”

 

“No. Listen to me. You were Alpha of your pack for 6 years, you haven’t really been without pack before, have you?”

 

Brian sighed, he didn’t need to answer.

 

“Exactly. Find a pack, find someone to ground you.”

 

“I will. Thanks Tej.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Hey how’s Suki going? Last I heard she’d petitioned for the bite.”

 

“Yeah, and she took it well, we’re ugh... we’re holding the mating ceremony in a few months. You’re more than welcome to witness.”

 

Brian was speechless.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Tej chuckled through the phone.

 

“Stay safe. You call if you need anything.”

 

“I will.”

 

***

 

When Brian got back down the trail and to his car he sat inside for a few more minutes.

 

His phone beeped at him. He’d received a text almost half an hour ago.

 

_Was that you howling? - Dom._

_Yeah, Sorry. Hope I didn’t freak anyone out - Brian_

_A few neighbours were worried it was a war cry with how the others responded - Dom_

_Shit. Not my intention to scare anyone - Brian_

_It wasn’t a war cry. That was painful - Dom_

_Yeah. Yeah it was - Brian._

_The door is open for you anytime - Dom_

_I can’t - Brian_

_I know, but the offer stands. - Dom_

_Thank you. - Brian._

 

***

 

Two days before the next full moon, the first full moon since Brian’s pack had been massacred, Brian was holed up in his crappy apartment making plans for controlling himself.

 

Coming home from the local store with a reserve of good quality canned food and lots of red meat he caught a familiar scent. Brian couldn’t place it.

 

Picking up his pace he locked himself in his apartment, put the food away and sat down to think about the scent.

 

He knew it. He’d smelt is somewhere before.

 

Footsteps outside his door made Brian tense.

 

No one knew him here, no one should be at his door.

 

“Alpha O’Conner, we need to talk.”

 

Brian tensed.

 

“There’s no Alpha here.” He admitted.

 

“My name is Johnny Tran. My father is Alpha of the Tran pack. Our territory stretches most of Northern LA.”

 

“Shit.” Brian cursed to himself. “I didn’t mean to intrude.” He called out through the door.

 

“O’Conner, open the door and talk with me.”

 

Brian sighed and stood, unlocking his door and taking a step back.

 

Instantly he felt the pain of a bullet.

 

Normally he could push it out and heal but this wasn’t a normal bullet.

 

“What?” He frowned looking down at his stomach, his hand came away bloody but his blood was dark, almost black.

 

“Aconite.” He muttered.

 

“We don’t take kindly to lowly omega’s wandering into our lands and upsetting the packs with their mournful howling. You are no longer an Alpha. If you survive, remember that.” The man spat and walked away.

 

Brian was already having trouble breathing.

 

“Oh god.” He gasped and turned, crying out as it aggravated his wound.

 

He stumbled and fell down most of the stairs to the ground floor, spilling blood all over the place.

 

He managed to get to his car and start it.

 

Brian cursed himself for having a manual transmission. This was going to be painful.

 

He meant to drive to the werewolf clinic he’d seen not long ago. It was just down the road and he’d seen a few Were’s come and go from there, looking pretty happy or at least okay.

 

His instincts kicked in however and he headed to a different place entirely.

 

Collapsing on the Toretto’s front doorstep at 1am was probably not the best idea. But Dom had told him he was always welcome.

 

The door opened and Mia frowned looking forward for a few seconds before looking down and finding Brian at her feet.

 

“Brian!” She gasped. “DOM! DOM COME QUICK!” She shouted into the house as she crouched down to take Brian’s hand.

 

“Brian what happened?”

 

“Aconite.” He panted.

 

Dom was there a few moments later, he smelt of shock and worry.

 

“Can I move you?”

 

Brian nodded and let Dom manhandle him onto the couch.

 

Mia pulled Brian’s hand away from the wound and looked it over.

 

“The bullet is still in there.”

 

Brian nodded.

 

“We need to get it out, then what? I haven’t covered Lycanthropes in my course yet, that’s next year.” Mia was trying not to panic, was trying to keep a level head but she had tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Take... take out the bullet.” Brian managed to force out.

 

“Find. Type. Aconite.”

 

“Then what?” Dom asked.

 

“Get some. Bring. Me.”

 

“Find out what type of aconite, get some of it and bring it to you.” Dom nodded and was already heading out of the house.

 

“I need to grab supplies. I’ll be right back.” Mia promised him.

 

The commotion had woken the others.

 

Jesse almost had a panic attack looking at Brian.

 

“Is he gonna be okay?” The omega asked, tears in his eyes.

 

“Jesse.” Brian called, holding out a bloody hand.

 

Jesse went to him instantly and held his hand.

 

“Don’t die.” Jesse told him fiercely. “You can’t die yet. You have to tell me everything. I have more questions!”

 

Brian laughed and winced as it hurt.

 

Mia was back a few moments later with some weird looking oversize tweezers.

 

“This will hurt.” She told him.

 

“Hold me down.” Brian replied.

 

Mia looked to Leon, Vince and Letty.

 

“You heard him. Hold him down.”

 

Letty and Vince took Brian’s legs and Leon and Jesse his shoulders.

 

Brian growled, baring his teeth as Mia used the tweezers to feel around the wound for the bullet. He tried to fight everyone off but he was weak.

 

Brian’s eyes flashed grey, claws and teeth elongating, he growled loudly, snarling and snapping his jaws.

 

Mia stayed focused locating and grabbing hold of the bullet, pulling it out.

 

Blood started flowing more freely. The bullet had been plugging the hole.

 

“Fuck!” Mia hissed and pressed a large and heavy gauze pad to the bullet hole.

 

“Brian. Brian you have to start healing, you’ll bleed out!” She told him.

 

“Can’t!” Brian hissed. “Aconite!”

 

Mia had Leon hold the gauze down while she washed the bloody bullet and looked for traces of the poison.

 

“Let me smell it.” Brian called.

 

Mia held it out to him.

 

“Nordic blue monkshood.”

 

Mia was on the phone in an instant.

 

“Dom, are you at the store? Nordic blue monkshood.”

 

There was muffled speaking between Dom and someone through the phone.

 

“He said he can’t sell it to me without a permit.”

 

“Brian will die without it!” Mia hissed.

 

“Put me on speaker.” Brian gasped out.

 

“You’re on speaker Brian.”

 

“This is Brian O’Conner, Alpha of the O’Conner pack of Miami Beach and The Keys.”

 

“I can not sell to your friend, Alpha.”

 

“I’m dying. I was attacked by Johnny Tran with a Nordic Blue Monkshood bullet. I need a hit of Nordic blue to heal, or I will contact Alpha Tej Parker of the Parker Pack in Miami and use my last breath to tell him of your betrayal.”

 

Brian could hear the man’s pulse beat rapidly through the phone.

 

“Very well.” The man agreed and the phone hung up.

 

“You’re scary when you do that.” Jesse told him.

 

Brian just flashed him a weak grin and focused on breathing and healing.

 

His lower abdomen was a mess of blood and black spider web like veins of poison in his system.

 

It felt like hours but was probably only 20 minutes when Dom was back.

 

“Now what?” Dom asked, kneeling beside him.

 

“Burn it and put the ash in my wound.”

 

Dom didn’t hesitate, he grabbed a lighter, emptied the small packet of aconite onto a plate, burnt it and then carried it over to Brian.

 

“Hold me down.” He said again. Everyone assumed their positions from before.

 

On the count of three Mia removed the pressure from Brian’s wound, Dom pushed the ash inside, using his finger to shove it in deeper.

 

Brian growled and snarled again, eyes grey and savage.

 

Dom took his finger out and replaced the pressure with the gauze.

 

“Breathe.” Dom told him. “Breathe and heal.”

 

Brian’s breathing was slow and shallow. His body in shock as he tried to fight off the poison.

 

“Why isn’t he healing?” Jesse asked, voice wavering.

 

“He’s not strong enough dumbass.” Vince shot back.

 

“Shut up!” Jesse shouted at him. “We have to help. How do we help?”

 

“Pack makes you stronger right?” Dom asked Brian.

 

The blonde whimpered and nodded.

 

“How do we become pack.”

 

Brian’s face was so unguarded, his awe plain to see.

 

“You want to be pack?”

 

“We want you here, safe and with us. Does that constitute as pack?”

 

Brian nodded.

 

“Then yeah, we’re your pack.”

 

Brian took a deep breath and let out a howl.

 

Mia gasped, clutching at her heart before joining in with the howl, Jesse was next.

 

Dom frowned at the behaviour before he felt it too, the deep tugging on his heart, the heavy feeling in his gut, telling him to join in, to be a part of this, to not miss out on being with Brian and Mia and Jesse.

 

He howled too.

 

Leon was next, and then grudgingly Letty, Vince was last, but even he couldn’t resist the call.

 

When they had all joined in on the howling it stopped as suddenly as it started.

 

The humans panting for breath.

 

Brian had a little more colour in his face.

 

“Touch me.” He said to Dom.

 

“Everyone put a hand on me, it’ll help.”

 

Dom kept his hand over Brian’s wound. Mia sat at his head, stroking his brow while Jesse held his hand.

 

Letty put a hand under his jeans leg and rubbed his ankle. Leon had a hand on Brian’s knee, thumb moving back and forth and Vince held Brian’s other ankle.

 

Brian reached up with a bloody hand to hold onto Dom’s bicep.

 

His wolf danced happily in his chest. _Mate!_ It proclaimed happily. He was pack with his mate.

 

Brian closed his eyes, feeling grounded and safe. He trusted Dom to keep him from harm.

 

***

 

The next morning Brian woke to find Dom still awake, and still holding pressure on his wound. It was healed by now but it still felt amazing to know Dom had stayed awake for hours keeping pressure because he didn’t know if Brian was healed or not.

 

“Hey.” Dom said softly.

 

Everyone was still in their places, sleeping softly, still touching Brian in some way.

 

“Thank you.” Brian said quietly, trying not to wake anyone.

 

“You gave us quite a scare.”

 

“I’m sorry. That was really selfish of me.” Brian admitted.

 

“How?”

 

“I didn’t want to die alone. I wanted to die with people I cared about.”

 

“You’re not dead.”

 

“Because you guys are too good to me.”

 

Dom smiled warmly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m sore and weak but I’m healed you can let go now.”

 

Dom removed the gauze, which had stuck to Brian’s skin with dry blood.

 

“Wow, not even a mark.” He commented.

 

Brian shrugged and forgot Mia was resting on him. She jumped awake.

 

“Brian!”

 

“I’m okay. I’m healed. Thank you Mia. I wouldn’t have made it if it wasn’t for you.”

 

Mia hugged him as best she could from her position.

 

“You’re stuck with us now.” She grinned and manipulated the pack bond so that it resonated within Brian.

 

“How did you?” He frowned. It usually took humans a while to learn that, for wolves it was an instinct they instantly had.

 

“I’ve been studying Lycanthropes with my course, aiding healing and how to deal with hierarchy. We just hadn’t gotten to aconite or life threatening blood loss yet.” She admitted sheepishly.

 

“Thank you.” Brian said again.

 

Mia hugged him tighter and then sat back.

 

“Well I’m going to wash all this blood off me. I feel like a creepy serial killer.” She teased.

 

Brian and Dom nodded.

 

Dom slowly woke everyone, ordered them to wash up and go to bed. There would be no work for anyone today.

 

Dom let Brian know he was going to the market and the garage to put up a sign that said they would be closed just for today due to a family emergency.

 

Brian preened knowing Dom’s instincts were telling him to report to his Alpha.

 

“Sure, we can eat together when you come back.” Brian agreed.

 

Dom smiled.

 

***

 

When everyone was clean and well rested Brian let them know what had happened between himself and the Tran’s.

 

Dom admitted knowing the Tran’s a little too well and offered to set up a meeting so they could work out a treaty.

 

Brian accepted the plan.

 

They ate together as a pack. Brian was impressed to see everyone waiting for him to take the first bite before they started eating.

 

Brian felt the pride and warmth grow in his chest. He must have been projecting through the bond because Mia and Jesse both beamed at him and Dom had a knowing grin on his face.

 

“So do we have to bond any more?” Jesse asked as they waited for everyone to finish eating.

 

“It’s not necessary but I’d like to scent mark you all. You don’t have to accept it, but it would calm my wolf down.”

 

“Your wolf?”

 

“I’m an Alpha again and it comes with certain instincts. One of those is protection, having the scent of your Alpha will deter others from harming you, whether they can smell it or not, something about you will subconsciously make anyone think twice about threatening or harming you.”

 

Jesse nodded.

 

“How do we scent mark?”

 

“There’s a few different ways, remember when we spoke about scent levels?”

 

Jesse nodded.

 

“Well I’ll be a top layer for a little while until my scent starts to blend into a middle layer. To do that required touch, mainly hugging or cuddling, sometimes scent marking your neck with nuzzling.” He spoke calmly.

 

“Are puppy piles a real thing?” Mia asked curiously.

 

Brian grinned.

 

“Puppy piles are the best.” He told her.

 

“What the hell is a puppy pile?” Vince frowned.

 

“When everyone just piled up on the floor with pillows and blankets and we’re all touching in some way or another and we just watch movies or sleep or whatever.” Jesse said proudly.

 

Brian grinned. “That’s exactly right.”

 

Letty snorted. “Sounds like an orgy.”

 

“It’s not sexual.” Brian countered quickly.

 

“None of this is sexual. It’s more like family.”

 

Dom nodded.

 

“You can scent mark us individually for those who agree and then we can pile in the loungeroom and chill for the day, does that work?”

 

Brian nodded. “That’s perfect.

 

Jesse was first to be marked, as everyone knew he would be.

 

Brian hugged him closer and rubbed his face against Jesse’s neck, saturating the boy in his scent.

 

Mia was next and he did the same to her.

 

Mia sighed softly into the touch.

 

Brian could smell her low level arousal and pulled back, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

 

Leon was next, they hugged but Brian didn’t nuzzle him.

 

Letty was the same.

 

Vince refused to scent and that was fine.

 

When it came to Dom, Brian was nervous.

 

He was scenting his mate.

 

His wolf wanted to bite, wanted to mark Dom permanently with his teeth and claim him as his own.

 

Brian resisted.

 

He hugged Dom close and was held back in return, Both of them burying their faces into the others neck.

 

Brian let out a small whimper when Dom’s nose, brushed along his neck and up behind his ear.

 

Without meaning too Brian’s tongue slipped out to taste his mate, moaning softly. He tasted just as good as he smelt.

 

Dom froze and pulled back.

 

Brian blushed and apologised for getting carried away.

 

Dom shrugged it off and ordered everyone into the lounge.

 

Jesse and Mia had built a little nest, pillows and blankets from everyones room were bundled up on the floor for them.

 

Brian liked it, that way all of their scents could seep into the bedding and push the scent of pack deeper.

 

Dom sat up against the front of the couch, Brian next to him. Letty sat between Dom’s legs leaning against him. Mia lay with her head on Letty’s lap.

Brian had his legs down and Jesse lay down with his head in Brian’s lap. Leon sat behind them on the couch his hand resting on Brian’s shoulder and Vince was at the end, leaning against Jesse’s legs.

 

Brian closed his eyes happily.

 

When he opened them Dom was staring at him strangely.

 

“What?”

 

“Your eyes are red.”

 

Brian blushed.

 

“I’m an Alpha again and I have my pack surrounding me. I’m allowed to be happy.” Brian defended.

 

Dom smiled and wrapped his arm around Brian’s shoulders.

 

***

 

Brian’s first full moon with the pack went much better than expected.

 

Brian was hesitant to shift into his half form. He was always self conscious of the way he looked, large, hairy and every bit the deformed monster hollywood had made them out to be in the beginning.

 

((<http://blackvolk.eu5.org/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/60421385.jpg>  but a lighter blonde/grey colour))

(( Full wolf <http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/JsuSrO1rhC4/maxresdefault.jpg> ))

 

His half form was more for fighting and posturing than anything, but Brian wasn’t confident enough to shift into his full form just yet. Last time he had, his pack had been slaughtered and Brian wasn’t ready to open those wounds again.

 

Brian fought against the moons pull for as long as he could.

 

Eventually it became too great and he stripped to his underwear, headed into the back yard and dropping to his hands and knees.

 

Brian whimpered, making low whining noises as his vocal chords changes and shifted, face elongating, spine breaking and reforming.

 

Dom watched from the back door, Mia and Jesse from the kitchen window.

 

It looked awful, painful.

 

Brian was making louder noises of distress and pain.

 

Dom could hardly believe what he was seeing.

 

After a minute or two Brian stood twice as tall as he usually would, his arms and legs longer, deformed and his body hunched over.

 

Dom took a few tentative steps forward.

 

“Brian?”

 

The light grey hybrid let out a small huff of air in recognition.

 

“You okay?”

 

Brian lowered his head and whined in the back of his throat, a deeply canine gesture.

 

Dom lifted his hand to reach for him.

 

“It’s okay.” Dom told him. “You’re with pack.”

 

Brian nuzzled Dom’s hand, bumping his snout against his palm and licking it once.

 

Dom chuckled at the tickling sensation.

 

“You wanna come inside?”

 

Brian shook his head no and slowly got down on the ground, curling up as much as his massive limbs would let him.

 

Dom watched him and sighed.

 

“Mia, bring me a blanket?” He called out.

 

The brunette was out after a few moments.

 

She reached down, completely unafraid and stroked Brian’s snout softly.

 

“Sleep well.” She told him and kissed the top of his head before going inside.

 

Dom sat next to Brian, leaning against his huge flank and wrapping the blanket over himself.

 

“You better not have fleas.” The older man teased.

 

Brian let out a huff and licked his snout in indignation.

 

Dom chuckled and got comfortable.

 

***

 

When Brian woke the morning after the full moon he was laying on the hard ground with only a blanket to cover his nudity.

 

Dom was laying next to him, still asleep.

 

“Morning.” Mia spoke softly to not wake Dom, she handed Brian a cup of coffee, just how he liked it.

 

“Did he stay with me all night?”

 

“All night.” Mia agreed.

 

Brian blushed and his wolf preened. His mate had stood guard with him over the house.

 

“I”m sorry if my form scared you at all. I don’t have very good memory when I’m in half form.” He admitted.

 

“You didn’t. You were, god Brian I can’t describe it. If I was anyone else, not pack I would have been terrified, but I knew you wouldn’t hurt me and it was. I don’t know how to describe it.”

 

“Heavy.” Brian said softly. “Most human pack members say heavy, like a secret, being shown something deep and having the heavy sense of secrecy.”

 

Mia nodded. “But I also felt calm, safe. You were standing guard right, thats what this was?”

 

Brian nodded.

 

“And Dom joined you.” She observed.

 

“He was Alpha of this pack long before I came.” Brian reminded her.

 

“You two work well together.”

 

Brian blushed and tried not to read too far into it. She obviously meant as leaders of their pack and not romantically.

 

“Thanks.” Brian said softly.

 

Dom’s breathing pattern changed and Brian turned to watch him wake.

 

Mia giggled. “You could tell he was waking up?”

 

“Breathing changes.” He shrugged.

 

“Fuck. Why did I think sleeping on the ground was a good idea?” Dom groaned sitting up and trying to work out the tension on his shoulders.

 

Brian reached out and started to massage them softly.

 

Dom froze but accepted the touch.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Taking care of my pack.” Brian replied instantly.

 

Dom chuckled and relaxed into the touch.

 

“ _Your_ pack huh?” The bald man challenged.

 

Brian’s eyes flashed red.

 

“My pack, for now.” He said the last part softer.

 

 _My pack until it becomes our pack._ His wolf finished mentally.

 

“We should probably organise that meeting with the Tran’s soon. Figure out why they tried to kill you.”

 

“Lone Omega in their territory.” Brian shrugged. “My howl caused an unbalance amongst the other packs here and I needed to be taught my place or eliminated, it’s basic etiquette.”

 

“It’s bullshit and we’re going to get this sorted.” Dom spat.

 

Brian grinned proudly, listening to his mate defend him so wonderfully.

 

“You organise the meeting and I’ll be there.” Brian promised and leant forward to kiss the back of his neck without realizing he was doing it.

 

Dom froze under his touch and Brian panicked briefly.

 

He pulled back, and brushed it off, getting up and heading inside like it was the most natural thing to do in the world and that Brian hadn’t just overstepped the boundaries of their friendship.

 

Dom sat outside a little longer thinking.

 

***

Dom had given Tran a call around lunchtime and had organised the meeting for that afternoon.

 

Papa Tran, the head of the patriarchy of his pack was interested in meeting Brian.

 

“Where are we meeting?” Brian asked curiously.

 

“I told him I wanted the meeting on neutral ground.” Dom shrugged.

 

Brian stared at him for a few moments before smiling.

 

“What?” Dom frowned at Brians beaming smile.

 

“You’re totally sticking up for your Alpha, he’s pleased.” Mia interjected.

 

Brian just nodded.

 

Dom rolled his eyes.

 

“I didn’t think it was that easy to please you.” He teased crudely.

 

Brian blushed.

 

Dom chuckled at him and finished his lunch.

 

***

 

“I’m surprised you were so eager to meet with me.” The older Tran called to Brian as they stood together on top of the multi level parking lot.

 

“I wanted to let you know I am sorry for invading your territory. I hadn’t done my homework and I wasn’t aware of other packs in the area. I’d like to ask permission to stay within your territory.”

 

“On what grounds? You’re an Omega! We don’t need more of you!” Johnny Tran hissed.

 

“Actually.” Brian grinned, showing his teeth and flashing his eyes red.

 

“I have a pack now. They were the ones to save me from your bullet actually. And as far as I’m aware, Packs on the west coast operate much the same as packs on the east, an Alpha with a pack can offer submission to a higher ranking Alpha in order to be granted permission to stay within their territory. I offer no trouble. I just want to live and work with my pack.”

 

“Do you have plans for expansion?” Papa Tran asked.

 

“I assume eventually the members of my pack will marry and possibly have children, but I do not intend to give the bite to any of them without your approval and I don’t plan on inviting any other wolves to join our pack.”

 

“Your old pack was much larger. Will you be satisfied with such a small group?”

 

“I’m happy with my pack as it stands.”

 

Papa Tran nodded.

 

“Very well. I’m happy to have you stay. If you are planning on gifting the bite to someone.” He paused and glanced purposefully at Dom. “Then I expect to hear from you beforehand.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Brian nodded.

 

Papa Tran nodded, pleased with Brian’s level of respect and maturity.

 

Johnny Tran glared at Brian.

 

Brian glared back, rising to the challenge.

 

“What is your problem?” The blonde asked, wanting to get this stupid posturing over with.

 

“You don’t belong here and your pack is a joke. Nothing but weak pathetic humans.” He snarled.

 

Brian snapped his jaws at Tran, growling low.

 

“Don’t you dare speak ill of my pack.”

 

“Fine. I won’t. But that doesn't mean I can’t call you on your pitiful choice of mate.”

 

Brian snapped, before he realized he was already in full wolf form, a large long haired white wolf with black paws and bright blue eyes.

 

His hackles were raised and his teeth bared in a deep snarl.

 

Tran growled back, shifting into his full wolf form too. A large brown and black wolf with dark eyes.

 

Dom glanced nervously between the two.

 

“Should we stop them?”

 

Papa Tran laughed.

 

“Let them get it out of their system, Johnny must learn his place in the new hierarchy.”

 

“I don’t get it.”

 

“Just because he is my son does not make him higher than Brian. Brian is an Alpha while Johnny is a beta. Johnny must submit to Brian since he has now taken a position of higher power in the territory.”

 

Dom chuckled.

 

“I like wolf politics.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Johnny and Brian had been circling each other, hackles raised, low growls and snarling passing between them.

 

Brian was the first to move, lunging forward and clamping his teeth on Johnny’s shoulder, biting down hard.

 

It gave Johnny the chance to roll them and snap at Brian’s vulnerable underside. Brian released his hold on Johnny’s shoulder and snapped at him.

 

The two wrestled for dominance, Brian getting the upperhand and finally biting onto the back of Tran’s neck, holding him in place.

 

“Submit.” Papa Tran told his son.

 

The dark wolf snarled in protest.

 

Brian tightened his jaw, breaking skin.

 

Tran whimpered and closed his eyes, letting out a low whine.

 

The white wolf preened and released the dark wolf. snapping his jaws once in warning before padding over to Dom and sitting on his left, blood still coated his muzzle.

 

“Have your needs been met Alpha O’Conner?”

 

Brian nodded.

 

“Very well. You will need to drive him home. He does not have clothes to change into.” Papa Tran told Dom, indicating Brian’s ripped shirt and pants.

 

Dom nodded and felt awkward not knowing if he had to call Brian or not.

 

He figured that was stupid since Brian was still Brian he was just in another form.

 

Dom unlocked the RX7 and let Brian climb into the passenger seat.

 

“You scared the shit out of me back there.” Dom told the wolf as he drove back towards Echo Park.

 

Brian shrugged.

 

He knew he’d scared Dom a little bit but Brian had also scenting something more from the larger man.

 

While he had Tran pinned down Dom smelt like lust. Smelt like want and attraction.

 

Brian was certain it was for him.

 

Dom had trouble keeping his eyes on the road. Apart from the blood on his muzzle Brian was spectacular to look at.

 

“Not gonna lie man, I’m getting the strongest urge to pat you.”

 

Brian made a small yipping noise and bent his head towards Dom, inviting the touch.

 

Dom reached out with one hand and placed it on top of the wolf’s head.

 

“Fuck you’re soft.” Dom chuckled and scratched him behind the ear, like he would a dog.

 

Brian enjoyed the touch.

 

When they returned home Mia frowned at Brian.

 

“Well that’s different.”

 

He gave her a lopsided grin, tongue lolling out the side of his jaws.

 

“Oh god you’re fucking adorable.” Mia cooed and reached forward to pet him.

 

Brian nuzzled into her touch.

 

Dom laughed at the two of them.

 

“Looks like we got that dog you always wanted.” Dom teased her.

 

Brian let out a low growl and it had Dom’s scent changing from calm enjoyment to shock and arousal.

 

Brian liked having that control over Dom.

  


***

 

The next few days were spent as a Pack.

 

Brian worked the mornings with Dom, Jesse, Leon, Letty and Vince at the garage. He would help them lift out engines, usually shirtless and sweaty, just to make Dom’s scent go crazy and for Brian to almost get high off the pheromones.

 

After lunch Brian would work with Mia in the store, restocking and helping with customers.

 

A few of the college girls from down the road had started coming by regularly now that they had heard a hot blonde guy had started working there.

 

Brian played his part, flirting lightly and smiling at them, doing what he could to ensure they’d come back or purchase more, helping his pack stay afloat financially.

 

Brian often though about the money in his account still.

 

Thought about how to broach the subject with Dom and Mia, but he could never figure out what to say.

 

Eventually he figured he’d leave it until things got desperate. They were doing well now that they could save on other costs with Brian around and since Brian was pulling in business for the cafe.

 

When news got out a werewolf was working at DT’s Dom’s workload doubled. The girls from the cafe had started bringing in their cars for servicing and for advice about different things.

 

They all wanted to get a look at the hot werewolf shirtless.

 

Brian didn’t mind it so much, loved it even more when Dom would get short with someone and order Brian to put on a shirt in front of customers.

 

Brian would just grin, flash his eyes and pull on his shirt to keep working.

 

The blonde liked it when Dom got possessive.

 

***

 

The next full moon Brian happily turned into his full wolf. He let the pack pet and touch him, before he scented them all again, nuzzling his face into their necks.

 

Even Vince had grown on the idea of being part of the pack. He had learnt Brian wasn’t there to control them or to boss them around, and Vince was a pretty decent guy once you got passed the gruff exterior.

 

Once the pack was scented Vince and Leon promised to watch over the house while Dom drove them to Echo Park for the blonde to run about and let off some steam.

 

Brian’s instincts were on high alert. He could smell his mate next to him, calm and happy and little bit excited with anticipation.

 

Brian was ready to run and hunt and bring a prize for his mate.

 

As soon as Dom opened the door for him Brian was out of the car and running off into the heavily wooded park.

 

“Brian!” Dom shouted after him.

 

Sighing softly Dom sat on the hood of the car and waited.

 

Brian ran quickly, eyes scanning the area for anything moving, anything he could hunt and bring to his mate.

 

A brown hare caught his eye.

It was small but Brian could work up to something larger.

 

He changed course chasing it down, zig zagging this way and that, until he could tackle it to the ground, jaws clamping on its neck.

 

Brian heard the distinctive crunch of it’s neck before he slowed his pace and trotted back to Dom, pleased with his kill and his offering for his mate.

 

“What have you got for me?” Dom teased noticing something hanging from Brian’s jaws.

 

Brian darted forward and dropped the hare at Dom’s feet before sitting back and preening, puffing up his chest and waiting for Dom to accept his gift.

 

“A rabbit?” Dom stared at him.

 

Brian faltered. Was it not good enough? Did Dom require a large trophy to win his affections?

 

“That the best you can do? Thought you were an Alpha?” Dom teased.

 

Brian whimpered, hurt.

 

Why was Dom being cruel?

 

Huffing indignantly Brian shot off into the park again looking for bigger and tougher game.

 

Dom chuckled as Brian took off.

 

He observed the hare at his feet and headed to the trunk of his car, picking up the heavy industrial strength garbage bag to put the kill inside.

 

He couldn’t just leave it there.

 

Brian was searching harder for a larger kill, the park didn’t hold many options, small birds, rodents and hares.

 

Brian felt like a failure. He couldn’t provide for his mate, couldn’t prove his prowess with such slim pickings.

 

A flash of movement caught his eye.

 

A mule deer. Brian stopped his run and crouched down low.

 

He watched the deer, eyes shining in the moon light.

 

It hadn’t spotted him.

 

Brian sunk as low as he could, dragging his belly as he stalked forward.

 

More movement out of the corner of his eye made him pause.

 

Coyote’s, a small pack of three.

 

Brian growled lowly at them.

 

This was his kill.

 

The coyote’s frowned and turned their heads to him, tilting them to the side, trying to figure out what he was.

 

Brian flashed red eyes at them and sent the coyote’s running.

 

The mule deer picked up on this, it caught eyes with Brian and ran.

 

Brian sprung forward, chasing, nipping at it’s hind legs, hoping to bring it down.

 

He managed to clamp his jaw onto it’s back leg, biting hard and bringing the large animal down.

 

As soon as it was down Brian was on top ,biting into it’s neck, bleeding it until it stopped twitching.

 

Pleased beyond belief Brian now had the difficult task of dragging the carcass back to Dom.

 

He gripped the injured back leg in the back of his jaws and began to tug and drag the dead weight back the way they’d came.

 

The coyotes were back as Brian headed through what was easily their territory in the park.

 

Brian growled through his mouthful at them, sending them scurrying away again. Cowards.

 

Eventually Brian, out of breath and half exhausted, pulled the deer free of the wooded area, dragging it across the dirt and to gravel of the parking lot.

 

Brian left the animal at Dom’s feet again and sat back, huffing and puffing, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth in what would have been a delightfully pleased grin, had he been in human form at that moment.

 

“Holy shit Brian.” Dom gawked at him.

 

Brian puffed up his chest.

 

“Did you seriously? Wow.”

 

Dom stared at the deer and had no idea what to say.

 

He’d texted Mia about Brian hunting things down and what to do, Mia had told him Brian was trying to prove his hunting prowess, to impress Dom with his skills.

 

“Thank you.” Dom said eventually and Brian let out a happy yip.

 

“We should get you cleaned up and and figure out what to do with this.”

 

Brian tilted his head to the side.

 

They were going to eat it, obviously. Humans were strange.

 

Dom and Brian wrestled the deer into the garbage bag with the hare,and Brian was pleased that Dom had kept his first offering.

 

When they had it in the trunk of Dom’s car the older man used a bottle of water to wash the blood from Brian’s muzzle, rubbing the red from his white fur with his fingers.

 

Brian let out a low noise, similar to a purr as he worked.

 

“Time to go home?” He asked.

 

Brian nodded and licked Dom’s face.

 

Dom snorted a laugh and opened the car door.

 

“Get in.” He chuckled.

 

Brian did as he was asked.

 

***

 

Then the wolf woke the next morning he was in human shape again, in his own bed and warm and naked.

 

He wasn’t completely sure what had happened last night, memory hazy, but he remembered being happy, remembered feeling accomplished and he assumed he’d had a good hunt.

 

He must have also washed his face at some point because the awful aftertaste of dead animal wasn’t on his tongue and he couldn’t feel any blood on his face.

 

Brian showered lazily, body still humming with energy from the night before.

 

He took the opportunity to touch himself slowly, softly. Not really thinking much at all.

 

His mind was still switching back and forth between the wolf and himself so it was hard to concentrate on something that would turn him on or help him come.

 

There was one thing that both he and the wolf had in common though and that was Dom.

 

Brian closed his eyes, fist loose around his cock as he pictured Dom in his mind, his arms, his shoulders, the shoulder to waist ratio when he wore those damn white muscle shirts.

 

His cock twitched at the thought and Brian tried to remember what Dom looked like out of his shirt. The strongly defined abs, firm chest and large shoulders.

 

Brian imagined wrestling with him, a battle for dominance and letting Dom win, letting Dom pin him down and claim him, as his mate.

 

Brian came suddenly, so suddenly it surprised him and he almost fell as his knees buckled.

 

He washed himself off and turned off the water. Just breathing for a few moments to calm down.

 

When he was ready Brian dried, and dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

 

The smell of blood filled his nose and Brian was instantly in panic mode.

 

“Mia?” He asked worriedly.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I smell blood.”

 

“That would be Dom.”

 

“What!?”

 

“Calm down, he’s cutting up the deer from last night.”

 

Brian frowned.

 

“You don’t remember?”

 

“It’s a little fuzzy.” Brian admitted.

 

“You brought Dom a hare but he wasn’t impressed so you went back and caught him a deer.”

 

Brian blushed, Mia knew exactly what it meant no doubt.

 

“Brian?” Mia asked softly, so no one else could hear.

 

“Is Dom your mate?”

 

Brian nodded.

 

Mia gave him a wide grin.

 

“I’m so happy for you.”

 

“He has to accept me first. I’m going to do what I can to get him to like me.”

 

“You’re going to wolf court my brother?”

 

Brian blushed again.

 

Mia laughed.

 

***

 

The deer was actually pretty good. It had been a while since Brian had gotten to eat one of his kills.

 

After that things went back to normal, Brian working with Dom in the morning and Mia in the afternoon.

 

Sundays were Pack days.

 

Brian had said it, Dom had enforced it.

 

It meant everyone got to scent everyone and they all puppy piled on the floor.

 

They all had their usual positions, Brian sitting much closer to Dom this time around and leaning on him.

 

Dom didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arm around the blonde’s shoulders and pulling him in.

 

Occasionally Brian would shift into his wolf and scent the pack that way, it was a more concentrated scent of Alpha and Brian was pleased to note his scent was slowly becoming more pronounced and deep seated within their own scents.

 

Brian also liked cuddling with Dom in his wolf form.

 

Dom kept calling him a dog, scratching behind his ears and running his hands through Brian’s thick coat.

 

Brian loved that Dom was so accepting of his wolf form. Loved that his mate wasn’t afraid.

 

***

 

The night of the next full moon, three whole months after Brian had come to LA Brian shifted to his full wolf form, it was easier to bear the call of the moon in that form.

 

The house had all settled in for bed since it was a weeknight and Brian did one last perimeter check.

 

When he was satisfied the house was secure he headed up to Dom’s room, nosed open the door and curled up on top of Dom’s bed at his feet.

 

“Brian?”

 

The wolf lifted his head, showing his mate he had heard and was listening for whatever he might need.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Brian sat up and faced the door, staring at it.

 

“You’re standing guard?” Dom asked him.

 

Brian nodded.

 

“Alright.” Dom agreed and rolled over, trying to get comfortable again.

 

Brian lay back down again, his head on Dom’s foot, over the blanket.

 

Dom sighed and slipped his foot out from under the covers so Brian could nuzzled against skin instead.

 

Brian let out a happy keening noise and licked Dom’s ankle once.

 

“Just keep my foot warm. I hate having cold feet.” Dom told him.

 

Brian curled around the limb and kept it warm all night.

 

***

 

After a few more full moons of Brian behaving like this Dom was starting to catch on.

 

“You really don’t know?” Letty asked over breakfast with a grin on her face.

 

“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t.”

 

“He’s trying to woo you dawg.” Leon said simply.

 

“What?”

 

“Dom.” Mia said softly. “You’re Brian’s mate. He’s trying to show you what a good mate he’d be. Trying to impress you.”

 

Dom stared at her for a long time.

 

“I thought...”

 

Well that did make a lot more sense.

 

“What did you think?”

 

“I thought it was you. And he was trying to get me to approve.”

 

Mia laughed loudly.

 

“You can be so thick Dom.” Mia teased him.

 

Dom bit his bottom lip and started to think over every interaction he and Brian had had recently.

 

“So you gonna be his wolf queen?” Leon teased.

 

“That’s not how it works.” Jesse piped up, now the resident lycanthrope expert.

 

“I don’t know. I guess I should talk to him about it.” Dom supposed.

 

“You should.” Mia agreed.

 

Brian joined them not too much longer and they enjoyed their breakfast together.

 

***

 

“You know I can smell that.” Brian said calmly as he and Dom casually sat together on the couch.

 

“What?” Dom asked, panicking a little.

 

“You smell like worry, curiosity, and arousal.” Brian called him on it.

 

Dom shrugged.

 

“I always seem to feel like that around you.”

 

“I’ve noticed. I was wondering when _you_ would.” Brian replied.

 

Dom shrugged again.

 

“I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

 

“Bring what up?” The blonde challenged.

 

“You’re courting me right? The animals and standing guard and the way you always scent me the most.”

 

Brian blushed softly.

 

“Yeah. Is that a problem?”

 

“No. I like it.” Dom admitted.

 

Brian smiled.

 

“Does this mean you accept?”

 

“Accept being your mate?”

 

Brian felt breathless hearing that word from Dom’s mouth.

 

“Yeah.” He breathed back softly.

 

“I don’t know how to be a mate.”

 

“It’s the same as being someone’s boyfriend or husband.” Brian admitted.

 

“Do we have to get to the husband stage just yet?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“I don’t like the word boyfriends.”

 

“Partners? Significant others? Lovers?” Brian teased.

 

“I like mate.” Dom shrugged.

 

“It fits us.”

 

Brian grinned.

 

“So does this mean I can be annoying as fuck and scent you whenever I want?”

 

“Yeah.” Dom chuckled and agreed.

 

“And I get to share your bed?”

 

Dom tensed.

 

“Not like that. I mean if you wanted to we could, but I mean just to sleep. You calm my wolf, makes me sleep easier and deeper.”

 

Dom nodded.

 

“Yeah, we can do that.”

 

“I’ll even be the little spoon.” Brian teased.

 

Dom chuckled.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Brian nodded.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget I have a blog dedicated to all of my works come on over to misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com and say hi.
> 
> You can find updates, meta knowledge, head cannons and you can make requests just like this one!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
